


The Secret

by alexanderfightwood



Category: Smallville
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Jealous Oliver, M/M, clex is not endgame, justice league shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Canon Compliant AU. Jonathan is still alive, the 33.1 labs were Lionel’s not Lex’s, and Clark and Lex’s friendship remained in tact over the course of seasons 4-6. Oliver and Clark had been together for a little over a year, when Oliver breaks it off unexpectedly and leaves Metropolis on a dangerous mission, how will he react when he returns to find Clark in a very serious relationship with Lex Luthor? (Flashback heavy)





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svgurl410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/gifts).



> I wrote this seven years ago after reading all of svgurl410's Clollie fics. I have decided to upload it here so I don't lose it. I wrote this all out by hand, and have just started to transfer it into an online form, which is why I will be posting it in chapter instead of all at once. However, I will be cutting it at appropriate chapter places. This is not betaed so I apologize for any mistakes.

 

Oliver had to admit, he hadn’t missed Metropolis one bit. The cold atmosphere, the rude people, the dangerous streets, all of it just felt grey to the man. There was however a _someone_ he had missed.

Clark.

He’d been in love with Clark for some time by the time he’d left. They’d been together for most of that time as well, and that year held some of Oliver’s favourite memories. He’d never forget the day he found out Clark had feelings for him.

_Oliver made his way up the loft steps, finding Clark lounging on the couch, completely lost in thought it seemed._

_“Earth to Clark,” the older called jokingly._

_Clark immediately was brought out of his head, eyes landing on Oliver, accompanied by a smile._

_“Oliver,” he greeted, moving to make room for the other man on the couch. “I didn’t know you were back.”_

_The two hadn’t seen each other since Oliver and the team had said goodbye to Clark and Chloe in the barn months ago._

_“We just finished up,” he explained. “Bart wanted me to let you know him, and the others, will be in town in a couple weeks,” the billionaire took the offered seat. “Anyway, how’s our favourite farm boy?” he teased._

_“I’m good,” he shrugged. “Took care of my_ **_problem_ ** _. I’ve been really good, you?”_

_“You know me, I’m great,” he assured. “Tell me what I’ve missed. How’re the folks? What’s new with Chloe? How’s that love life of yours going?” Oliver chuckled._

_"Well, mom and dad are great. Dad wants her to stop traveling so much, but she is Senator,” Clark shrugged. Jonathan had taken a heart attack only a year into his first term as Senator and resigned. However, the public was calling for another figure like him, and Martha had convinced Jonathan she could handle it. “Chloe’s good. She’s still seeing Jimmy, and they’re happy,” he smiled. “And, my romantic life is currently non-existent.”_

_The last bit was completely true. Clark hadn’t been on a date in… he wasn’t sure how long. Given it was the younger’s own fault. Chloe and even Lois had tried to set him up, but he already had his eye on someone. He’d been into Oliver since they first met. Only, he’d been dating Lois. Once they had broken it off Oliver had to leave. Even with the blond back now Clark doubted he’d ever have a chance._

_“There’s no one?” Oliver prompted._

_“Well, there’s someone, but I don’t have a chance with him,” he shrugged._

_Clark had told Oliver he was bisexual months before this. He wasn’t afraid of any judgement, Oliver had been openly pansexual in the media for a long time. Yet, Clark had only recently opened up about it, since growing up in Smallville had given him some anxiety over the subject._

_“Why?” Oliver questioned. “You’re a pretty stand up guy. Or, is he just straight?” the older didn’t think it was prying when he was simply curious._

_“It’s not that,” he shook his head. “This guy is just a bit out of my league.”_

_“Clark,” Oliver laughed. “You’re a hero, you save people’s lives.”_

_“So does he,” Clark couldn’t help but admit._

_“What?” Oliver’s interest peaked,  now he had to know. “Who?”_

_Clark immediate reaction was to tell the other man to drop it, but sitting next to the blond had him feeling bold._

_“Blond hair, gorgeous eyes, tends to get himself into trouble,” he listed off._

_Clark could practically see the light bulb go off over Oliver’s head. This was it. He’d actually admitted it to the other. Oliver knew Clark was into him._

_Boy was he wrong._

_“Clark, are you talking about Bart?” Oliver looked about as horrified as Clark felt._

_“What? No!” Clark shook his head a bit frantically. “He’s like my brother, ew.”_

_“Oh, come on, Who else could you possibly be talking about?” Oliver laughed._

_“You?” the younger whispered._

_“What?” the billionaire asked, all humour fading from his features._

_“No offense, but I think you heard me,” Clark muttered, anxiety clear in his tone._

_“Clark,” Oliver’s voice was slow and cautious._

_“Don’t worry about it, Oliver,” he shook his head. “I don’t expect you to feel the same.” Clark stood, ready to go in the house and soak in his humiliation.”_

_“You’re wrong,” the older said as Clark turned. “So_ **_not_ ** _out of your league,” he smiled softly._

_Clark looked over his shoulder, trying to read Oliver’s expression. “I don’t-” Clark shrugged, unsure what to say. “Does that mean this isn’t just one-sided?” he questioned, turning to fully face Oliver again._

_“Honestly, I don’t know. However, I would be willing to give it a try?” he offered._

_Clark bit his lip in thought. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to say it? Whatif giving it a try only ended in disaster?_

_“Oliver, would you like to go on a date with me?” he raised an eyebrow._

_“I would love to.”_

He had to go see him. Oliver had lied to Clark when they broke up but for a good reason. He only hoped Clark could understand, that he hadn't ruined everything. Oliver took one last look in the mirror, reminding himself that Clark could care less how he looked, and grabbed his keys.

He made record time with the drive to Smallville. It was mid-day when he arrived at the Kent Farm, it was quiet. The sun was up so Oliver knew Clark could be found in the barn. He quietly made his way into said barn and up the stairs to the loft, his expensive shoes not making a sound. Oliver resisted the urge to call out to Clark ,wanting to surprise the man he loved. When he made it to the top it was him who was shocked.

Clark was there all right, laying on the couch… with another man _on top_ of him. It was clear they had been making out for some time. There was no mistaking who the other man was, the bald head kind of gave it away. Oliver cleared his throat to get their attention.

Clark and Lex immediately broke apart, shifting so they were both sat upright. Lex looked surprised, but Clark seemed… annoyed?

“Al?” Clark asked, “Mind if I speak with Oliver for a moment?”

“Yes,” Lex replied, before sighing. “But, go ahead.”

“I promise I’ll be right back, and we can pick up right where we left off,” Clark leaned over to share a long kiss with him while Oliver tried not to puke. “Right back,” he whispered.

Clark gave him another quick kiss before getting up and striding straight past Oliver, leaving the blond no choice but to follow after him. Clark led him down the stairs and outside of the barn, a thought striking the billionaire once there.

“Is it really a good idea to leave him up there with all your **kryptonian** stuff?” Oliver questioned.

“Oliver,” Clark sighed, as if he had to explain something to a child for the hundredth time. “First of all, my boyfriend has a name. You could use it. Second,” Clark got an almost _smug_ look on his face. “He knows. He’s known for months now, I trust him.”

Oliver’s head was spinning. Had he missed Hell freezing over? Clark was with LEx, and he’d told the bald creep his secret? What was Clark’s deal anyway, he was acting like a total ass.

“How did you two even… happen?” Oliver found himself asking.

“I have you to thank for that,” Clark smirked.

“Excuse me?” Oliver responded. “I must have heard you wrong.”

“I’d never seen Lex as anything other than a friend,” he shrugged. “Until you left. Why are you here anyway?” Clark added, his tone obviously annoyed.

“I came to talk to you, but it seems your mouth is a bit preoccupied,” he commented.

“Oh no, you,” Clark pointed accusingly at Oliver. “Don’t get to criticize who I date. _You_ broke up with _me_ ,” he reminded. “And, another thing, I thought you weren’t coming back?”

“I didn’t know if I was,” Oliver defended in a slightly louder voice. “You know what, Clark?” Oliver shook his head, calming his tone. “You’re acting just like him. What I came here to ask doesn’t even matter anymore,” he turned to leave.

“Goodbye… Mr. Queen,” Clark repeated the words that had already broken his heart nearly two years ago.

Oliver left without another word, climbing in his car and speeding out of the Kent’s driveway. When Oliver’s car was gone Clark allowed his tense state to relax. He returned to the loft, finding Lex looking through an old photo album Clark had lying around.

“Hey,” Clark greeted, smiling softly at the male.

“What did Queen want?” he asked bitterly, putting the photo album aside.

“From the conversation we just had? I have no idea,” he admitted with a shrug. “But, who cares anyway? I can think of much better things we can be doing than worrying about him,” he insisted, suddenly very suggestive.

“And, what exactly would you be interested in doing?” Lex asked, standing so he could take Clark into his arms.

“Sorry, but for what I was hoping we’d have to move to the bedroom,” Clark replied softly.

Without another word Lex grabbed Clark’s hand and dragged the younger to his own bedroom.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Oliver went to the one person he hoped could explain everything, or at least fill in some of the blanks: Chloe.

When he got to Chloe’s apartment he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he missed two voices talking. He lightly knocked, only then noticing there was two. One was clearly Chloe’s and he knew he recognized the other but couldn’t place it. Chloe opened the door smiling, though upon seeing Oliver her smile fell.

 _Does everyone hate me today?_ Oliver thought.

“Oliver?” she questioned, her voice almost afraid.

Before he could respond he heard a cup smash, Jonathan Kent stormed over to the door, anger flaring in his eyes.

 _Guess I know who the other voice was_.

“You!” he fumed. “Do you even understand the damage you’ve caused? You broke my son’s heart, and if that wasn’t bad enough you’re the reason he’s in the arms of Luthor,” he growled.

“Jonathan,” Chloe placed a gentle hand on his back. “Your heart.”

“You’re right,” he sighed. “My heart is important,” he turned to Oliver, “But, so is my son’s.”

“I know that Jonathan, I love Clark, and I always have,” he told him calmly.

“What?” Chloe asked at the same time Jonathan said, “Then why did you hurt him?”

“May I come in?” Oliver asked.

“Of course,” Chloe moved aside to let him in.

The three moved to the living room, Chloe quickly cleaning up the cup he’d heard smash upon his arrival, luckily it seemed it had been empty. Chloe and Oliver sat on the couch while Jonathan took the chair opposite them.

“Okay,” Oliver began. “I didn’t want to break up with Clark, but I had to. We were going on a dangerous mission and as much as I love Clark, he couldn’t come. The team and I were tracking a 33.1 escapee. I know Clark is strong, but this thing was attacking people with kryptonite. I knew Clark could die, and I knew if he found out he’d insist on coming anyway, I couldn’t let that happen. I didn’t know if I’d survive. I had to be harsh. I didn’t want him to sit around waiting for me if I ended up never coming back. I came back, hoping to tell him all this, but he seems perfectly happy with Lex,” even the name alone made Oliver feel sick.

“Oliver,” Chloe’s tone was serious, but soft. “I think if you did tell Clark all this he’d take you back,” a spark of hope in her eye.

“Look,” Jonathan began, “I don’t like that you hurt Clark, but anyone is better than _him_ , especially you.”

“Just one problem,” Oliver stated, a sad smile on his lips. “Lex knows about Clark’s secret. If Clark even tried to leave him, he’d tell the whole world. It’s better to leave them alone. To let Clark be happy, with his secret safe.”

Jonathan and Chloe knew Oliver was right. The smartest thing to do was leave them be, instead of making Clark choose between Oliver and his secret. That wouldn’t be fair or a good idea.

“I only came here hoping you could explain how exactly Clark ended up with him?” he explained to Chloe.

Jonathan spoke before Chloe could.

“Why don’t we start with the day you left?” he suggested.

_“Jonathan!” Martha laughed. “I just made those cookies,” she said, slapping his hand away._

_Clark came through the door before he could reply to his wife._

_“Hey son, how’s Oliver?” he asked, rubbing his hand._

_Clark didn’t respond, his entire expression was blank as he took a seat. Martha Kent knew her son and this was not him._

_“Clark,” his mother asked, walking over to him. “What happened?”_

_“He’s gone,” Clark said, “He broke up with me, and now he’s running away with the team.”_

“Wait!” Oliver stopped him. “He thought I ran away from him?” he asked, his heart breaking.

“Yes, Oliver,” Jonathan answered. “He thought you’d wasted enough time on him and you just up and left with the team… without him.”

“I never knew he thought of it like that,” he whispered to himself.

“Well, he did,” Jonathan replied angrily. “Now, back to Clark.”

_“What?” Martha questioned._

_“He told me I was just some farm kid, that I was unimportant.” Clark said brokenly._

_“Clark,” Jonathan cut in. “I know you don’t want to son, but you have to let him go. I don’t want you to go after him or go looking for him.”_

_“I know dad. I don’t think I could even stand to see him, anyway.”_

“It was all downhill from there,” he explained. “He barely ate or slept. He wasn’t much for conversation, either.” Jonathan’s voice sounded tortured. “It was nearly impossible to get Clark to leave the farm, unless someone was dying.”

Oliver felt like he’d been punched in the gut… hard. He had no idea the break up had hit Clark _that_ hard. He thought if they had a clean break it wouldn’t hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr: [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
